Hate me, love me, just don't go KabutoxOC
by AkatsukiZSama
Summary: Deddogakure is new, incredibly powerful village that has recently made a contract with Otogakure. One problem, no one has ever seen the Deddokage. Kabuto is sent to investigate, but falls for a myserious and beautiful Kunochi, Zera Mitzikari. M for sex.


Hate me, Love me

BEFOREHAND…..

Zera Mitzikari is an S-Ranked ninja of the Village hidden in the dead, or Deddogakure. She is also the Deddokage, but no one knows, not even the shinobi with whom she works. Her skills are thieving, speed attacks, long range and short range attacks, Shadow-style jutsu, Light-style jutsu, and spying and espionage.

And now, without further ado…. Let the story begin….

Zera's P.O.V.

I sat on a low-hanging tree branch and studied my bingo book. Most of the names had been crossed off, and I was seriously considering getting another one. It's not like I could really deny myself a necessity. As I sat there, various shinobi that I worked with passed by and said a greeting as they went. I was always courteous enough to return them, though I never started a conversation.

One of the shinobi who passed me by was actually a spy. I acted as if I didn't know, and returned the fakers greeting.

"Good day, Zera-chan." Almost all of the shinobi here knew my name, and they all called me Zera-chan. I never let them onto my own little secret, though. Otherwise, I may have been in a very different setting right now.

Kabuto's P.O.V.

As Kabuto passed the ever aloof Zera Mitzikari, He couldn't help but wonder. Why was this marvelous beauty so set apart? Everyone said that she was somehow related to the Deddokage, but then again, no one had ever seen the Deddokage, and lived. That was why he was here.

Orochimaru had made a contract with the ever so powerful Death Village, but had sent Kabuto to investigate something. The Deddokage never once showed his face, and only Zera was known to have seen him and come out alive. She had never told anyone, saying that it had been very dark in his chambers. The others would laugh, and tease her about how the Kage might want to take her. She would shrug, then go back to studying her bingo book.

He had been fascinated with her since the day he had first seen her. She seemed never to be angry, nor happy or sad. If she ever was or had been, she concealed it very well. He wasn't very surprised to see her up in the tree, inspecting her bingo book. She only hesitated of a moment or so on a few of the last pages, then went back through again.

"Good day, Zera-chan." He said. She looked at him for a second, and he felt her piercing eyes cut through his disguise, rendering it completely useless.

"Good day to you, Roko-san." She still bought his disguise. Nonetheless, he would tell her the truth, and snatch her from the Deddokage, once this was all over.

Zera's P.O.V.

I watched as 'Roko Kitah' walked past. I knew that he was a fake. I knew that his real name was Kabuto Yakushi. But I still let him by. If Orochimaru seemed displeased with the fact that I did not come in person, then he would just have to stay displeased. I didn't like showing my face in public, and I would not start doing so just to ease his curiosity.

Loki, named so because he would often play tricks, came running up to me.

"Zera!! Trouble! Sound ninja are at our eastern wall!!"

"So? They're our ally, they'd never try to break the treaty…" I looked at him closely. His parents had been killed by the Sound Four, so I expected this much from him. Then he looked at me very seriously.

"They've killed both guards up there…. Even Mandy!!!" My eyes got wide. Mandy was more than just some random shinobi to me; She was my sister. Fast as the light, I leapt from the tree and tore out towards the wall. I got to the base and found Mandy, only barely alive.

"I'll….. I'll kill that wretched snake!!!" I growled and held her to me. Tears fell from my eyes, clouding my vision as I wept, so that I did not see the one who came behind me.

Kabuto's P.O.V.

Kabuto rubbed his eyes and looked again, astounded. Zera was _crying_. He had never seen her express any emotion before, so it shook him to his core. As he stepped forward, Zera seemed not to notice him.

"Zera-chan?" He decided against sneaking up on her. His curiosity was piqued. She whirled upon him, eyes wild and full of rage. 'What's with her?' He thought. "What's wrong?"

Zera's P.O.V.

"Zera-chan?" I turned fast to see 'Roko' Standing behind me. Honestly, did Kabuto really think he'd fool everyone with that ridiculous disguise? "What's wrong?" The guy would make an excellent actor though, save the attire.

"That bastard almost killed my sister…." I decided to keep playing along with his little masquerade. He looked shocked.

"Y-you have a sister?"

"Yes, Her name is Mandy." I said as I cradled her head in my arms. He looked down at her, then he stepped forward. "What are you…?" He placed his hand over her and began to heal her. This surprised me an awful lot, and my eyes got wide. I never expected this of Kabuto, the helping, not the healing. It was common knowledge that he was an experienced healer.

"Why so shocked?" He said as he finished. Mandy stayed unconscious, so I knew we'd be safe. I thought maybe it was time to see how he would react to seeing the Deddokage; and live.

Kabuto's P.O.V.

'Why is she so surprised that I helped her? Isn't that what I'm supposed to do for the people of this village?' "Why so shocked?" Was all Kabuto to get out. Mandy was now sleeping quietly, her pains healed. He wondered if maybe he had gone too far with the healing. He may have even revealed who he was.

"I know who you are…" He jumped up, and she stood next to him. "I've known for a while now, but I haven't told anyone."

"Why?" His heart was beating a million miles an hour. 'How could she possibly know and not show it?!?' She only smiled at him.

"Orochimaru's displeased that the Deddokage has never shown his or her face, so I expected him to send someone." She turned her back to him, and he thought over what she had said.

"Wait, first off, you haven't even said that you know my name, so, how could you know that I'm from Otogakure? And secondly, haven't you seen the Deddokage? I mean, he must have spoken to you, so you might have an idea…" He stopped as she turned to him. Then her eyes darted around.

"Kabuto, don't play stupid. It's low for someone like you…. I will tell you something, and, as long as you promise not to tell anyone, I won't tell on you." Her eyes burned a hole in his head with the sharp gaze it was emitting. Though unsettling, he couldn't help but notice the beauty of her sharp features. "Well?" Her voice brought him out of his daydream.

"Fine by me." She shot him a side long glance, which prompted him to add, "I promise to tell no one… Even Orochimaru." Her features relaxed then she spoke.

"We will have to get Mandy home. There is an entrance to it here in the forest. I'll expect that you will tell no one about this as well." He nodded in response, then helped her pick up the sleeping girl. As he followed, Kabuto tried hard _not_ to think about how tempting it was to be going into Zera's house alone with her this late at night. She stopped suddenly. When he peered ahead of them however, all he saw was an enormous, rotten-looking tree.

Zera's P.O.V.

I glanced back as I heard Kabuto snort from behind me.

"It may look horrid, but it's fake. Watch." I went up and pulled the only branch that could be found on the lowest quarter of the tree. Almost at once, the most rotten part if the trunk gave way, and formed the entrance to an elevator. Another backwards glance assured me that Kabuto's jaw had indeed hit the ground, justifying the noise from behind.

I led him in, then pushed a button. He seemed used to the machine, so I assumed he'd ridden one before.

"Why were you so surprised when I revealed the elevator? I can tell you've been in one." He nodded.

"There are many in Otogakure, but I have never seen one so intricately hidden as this."

"_This_ is nothing. The one I have hidden in the training fields is way more complicated. Five combination locks, three push locks, and two levers to be exact." His face got pale.

"How do you remember all of this?" When he looked at me, I gave him a mysterious smile, and he seemed to go to daydream-land again. Every time I give him any kind of look he does. He seemed to notice me studying him, and he shook himself to the present. "Can you tell me?" I decided to humor him.

"You are about to find out the answer to two of your questions, all in one four-word answer." He looked confused. So, I told him. "I am the Deddokage."

Kabuto's P.O.V.

He stared at her in awe, not because of what she'd just told him, but also by the ease with which she said it.

"Mandy knows too?" She nodded. He took a deep breath, and shook his head. 'How could I have been so dumb?' In his mind, he mentally smacked himself; From now on, he was never falling for a girl in another village.

"Don't believe me?" Her question rang in his mind, pulling his face up to look at her. 'God, she's gorgeous… Wait, Why can I only concentrate on that?!?! I have to think of how to ask her….' His thoughts were interrupted by a soft laugh from her. It wasn't spiteful, but more gentle amusement.

"What's so funny?"

"You think so loud, I can hear you talking to yourself in your head…" She grinned at him. "Thank you, I know I'm beautiful, I get that every day. I haven't shown Orochimaru my face because I really don't trust him. At least, not until I find a mate." Her words struck him, the last of them most of all. 'Why would a mate matter?' "Again, I hear your thoughts…" His head snapped up. "A mate matters because of Orochimaru's desire for power. He wants all of what I have; My vast riches, my uncanny abilities, even the child I will need to bear to inherit the throne of Deddogakure."

"How can you read my mind?"

"Simple. All I have to do is keep my mind open."

"Teach me." Another one of her enchanting laughs caused him to blush.

"Only if you promise not to tell Orochimaru… If he knows my technique, then he will be able to master all forms of jutsu, in mere minutes." Kabuto's eyes got wide. "That is how I have mastered nearly every jutsu I know… and how I plan to master the ones of the future. Telepathy and mindreading are far better ways to copy jutsu. The sharingan will make its user blind, and the Rinnagon is nearly extinct."

"I will promise not to tell." Zera's beautiful emerald eyes starred back at him.

"At what price. Don't say it aloud. This will be the first test. If I deem the price worthy, and within taste, I will teach you." Kabuto searched his every wish and desire to find one that might suit the offer. But all he could come up with, was a kiss. Just one kiss from her lips, and he'd never tell. With a sigh, he resigned himself with this price.

Zera studied him.

"Do you have your price?" He nodded. She looked at him pointedly, then seemed surprised. He knew it was foolish and dared not ask again, but she drew closer to him. Kabuto turned his face towards hers, and found that the price was good in her eyes. Zera's lips softly pressed against his, and her lithe arms came around his neck. He stood stock still until he felt that she was pulling away. It couldn't end, not yet. His arms were around her in a heartbeat, pulling her closer than ever to him. Little did he know just how well his advances were being accepted.

Zera's P.O.V.

When Kabuto pulled me closer, I was astonished. From what I'd read in his mind, he had felt that it was inappropriate. But now he didn't want it to end. And Neither did I.

Mandy's P.O.V

The sleeping little sister awoke and opened her eyes to see her eldest sibling having a full makeout scene right there in the elevator while she was lying on the floor, and with Roko nonetheless. She screamed out loud, breaking the two apart.

Zera's P.O.V.

"Mandy-oneechan! What's wrong?" I said sternly as my little sister screamed out from her resting place on the floor. Kabuto had a disgruntled look on his face, but it was more from shock and worry than anger.

"Onee-san!!! What were you and Roko doing!?!" She got up and clung to me, pulling me away from the male shinobi. I figured that she didn't know who he was. "And why is he in the east elevator with us?? He's not coming to our house is he?!?!" Her eyes got huge at the prospect of having a guest in the house, and a man at that.

"Roko and I… were, uh…. Uhmm…"

"Oh! I get it!" The little brat got a mischevieous grin on her face. "You two were snogging!!!" She cracked up and doubled over with laughter.

"'Snogging?'" Kabuto looked at me for an explanation. I blushed.

"Our dad's British, so we kind of _adopted_ aspects from both cultures. Snogging is kissing." He seemed satisfied enough. I was glad, though, to have someone to tell all of this to. I had always been told never to tell anyone, unless I wanted to spend forever with them. And right now, I felt that way…..

Kabuto's P.O.V.

'Man, her sister freaking like that was enough, but now they're half Brit?!?!' Kabuto thought deeply to himself. Brit girls were fickle, where as true shinobi women were not. However, Kunochi did have huge prides, and Brits were kind, quiet, and modest. It could all work out to form a very nice, well-rounded woman, as a matter of fact. **'Kabuto… I wish for you not to categorize me…. My father came from a family of Brits who were Shinobi as well… one of two families to be exact…'** Zera's voice phased into his mind. 'How can she—' **'I can read your mind, remember? Telepathy's no big thing…'** He looked at her as she calmed her sister.

"When we get home, Mandy, I want you to describe to me the people who attacked you."

"Oh, that's easy!" Mandy replied.

"Not now okay?"

"Yes, now!" Zera became annoyed with her little sister. "He's still in the village!"

"And how do you know that?" She pouted and Kabuto hoped to see that face again…. When she pleaded with him to come to bed with her. Zera's eyes snapped to him, and he cleared his head of the thought.

"It was Loki."

Zera's P.O.V.

I glanced at Kabuto to help him to realize just how distracting his thoughts were. I was so engrossed in the mental picture he had created that I almost missed it when Mandy told me who'd attacked her.

"Nani?!?! Loki?!?! Are you sure??" I grabbed her by the shoulders and looked into her eyes. She nodded.

"Uh-huh! He said that for you to revoke the contract with the sound, I would have to be killed, he almost did too, if not for the two guards up there. But he killed them as I fell, and He still thought I was dead!" I became very angry at her description of Loki's treachery. I looked up at Kabuto. He seemed to know what it was about and nodded.

"Mandy… Roko isn't really Roko…"

"Well, who else can he—"

"He is a sound shinobi…. His name is Kabuto." I looked into my little sister's face as she glanced at the ninja beside me. Then she half smiled at him.

"Y-you're not going to hurt Zera-oneesan and me, are you, Kabuto-san?" Kabuto knelt down beside me to get a better look at her.

"No, Mandy. I won't. But I will however, help your big sister if she needs." Mandy's half smile got full and she beamed right into his face. I tried, but failed to suppress my laughter.

When the elevator finally got to the end, Kabuto nearly fell over at the abrupt and long awaited stop. We all got out into the main chamber. I led the way to the kitchen and a meal was prepared by the servants.

"Zera, all of these people work here, and know who you are, right?" I nodded at Kabuto's question. "Then, how come none of them ever tell the others?"

"They don't leave the underground chambers. They are born and raised here. They live here, they die here. They are buried here." He seemed unsettled at the idea of staying anywhere for too long, especially an underground palace. "Mandy, When you finish eating, go to bed. You've been through hell today, so get some sleep." My only sister nodded and finished. Then she bid Kabuto and I a good night, and sought the safety of her sleeping chambers.

"Ready to start training?" I turned to Kabuto and joked. I wasn't serious about training, I just wanted to see his reaction. He seemed appalled and choked on his food. "Just kidding!" I assured his fears. "We can start tomorrow." Something seemed to bother him still. "What is it?"

"I already know that you and Mandy usually never have guests." I nodded at this and looked puzzled. "Do you have guest rooms?" I got the gist of what he was asking. My grin was probably enough to tell him, but just in case, I'd drop another hint.

"I thought that you wanted to sleep with me…" Then I gave him the pouty face that was enough to evoke an erotic fantasy just moments ago.

Kabuto's P.O.V.

He looked upon that face, and with all she had said, he could tell. Apparently, she hadn't forgotten his little episode in the elevator, and had no intention of letting him forget. She pulled his sleeve and began to lead down the hall to her chambers. When she noticed that he was still seated, she turned, face in full Grin

"Coming?" Oh yeah he was coming, and in more ways that one.

Zera's P.O.V

I watched with intense amusement as Kabuto leapt up from his seat and came after me. Once by my side, he slid his arms around my waist and came in for a kiss. I pulled away.

"Not yet…" He looked rather annoyed, though it was the good kind. I led him all the way to my bed chambers, then turned to him. My heart beat was loud in my ears, and it got faster when he pressed me against the door in his apprehension, kissing me passionately. I kissed back, never wanting the end to come. It took me all of ten minutes to get my door open, and once we were inside, Kabuto slammed it shut, to ensure our privacy.

He kept kissing me, and I could hardly keep him from tearing my clothes off. To compensate for the insane pleasure I denied him, his warm, soft hands slid up into my shirt and toyed with my bra. I was amused when he found that it was harder to undo one than he expected. Then he snapped my bra against my skin roughly. I gasped, and his tongue found it's way into my partially open lips. Soon I was on my bed, with him over me. Kabuto's lips left mine to find the soft spot on my neck. I read his mind one last time before I let go of it all, and I could see that this was not a fake, or a ruse. He really was in love with me.

My breath came in ragged gasps as he moved over me on the bed. His hands finally were able to free one end of my bra from the other, and he looked into my eyes, grinning like a madman. I knew that I was practically done for.

"I…. I'll bet you…. You want me now….." I lay back on the bed and he sat up.

"Only…if you'll… let me…. Zera-sama…." Hearing him call me that… it didn't seem right.

"Kabuto-Koibitokun…." He looked down at me, a look of shock on his face. "Please don't call me Zera-sama….. It's too formal for sex." He seemed to gag as he suppressed a grin of pure devildom. I then grabbed him and pulled him down into another kiss…. And this one ended in both of us tearing the others clothing off. I didn't care any more, I just wanted him.

"Zera-kun, I…." He hesitated for a moment. "I don't want to hurt you too badly…. Tell me when to stop…" I nodded and we pulled each other into an embrace again, going into a full lip-lock.

He straddled me, then his fingers traced from my cheek all the way down, around both of my breasts and nipples, and all the way to my clit. I moaned and opened my legs as his hand massaged it, making waves of pleasure rush through my body. I noticed he had a particularly large hard-on, and decided to end the suffering it was putting poor Kabuto through.

I pulled him close and rolled so that I was on top and he was on bottom. He seemed rather pleased with the development, until I pulled his hand out of me. My lover sat up, momentarily confused. When I pushed him down onto the bed, however, he knew he was at my mercy. I kissed him all over his face, down his neck and chest, then his member came up to meet me as I closed in on it.

"Zera-Koibitokun… what are you…" I blew on the tip of his member and he shivered. My tongue lashed out to lick it, and he moaned. When I took the whole thing into my mouth, He could hardly stop trembling. I got it going back and forth, sucking on it, making him moan. "It's so close…" He whispered before he came in my mouth. I swallowed every last drop of his essence. Then I let it out of my mouth and lay on my back. Kabuto wasted no time in getting on top again, but this time, he ate me out.

His tongue flipped out and licked all inside of me, roughly toying with my clit and making me moan. Soon I was dripping wet, and Kabuto was unable to contain himself any more.

"Kabuto…. Be gentle…. Please…" I opened my legs and allowed him to straddle me.

"I will, Zera… I …." He shoved in, and I stifled a scream of ecstasy. "I.. Love you…." The words were barely audible through his tightly clenched teeth. With each shove, Pain racked my body, but I refused to cry out. I would hold on until the end.

When he began to go faster, the pain began to dissipate. In it's place was intense pleasure. Tears ran down my face. It felt so good… I never wanted him to stop. Kabuto noticed the tears and frowned. He began to slow down, but I tightened my legs.

"Don't stop!!!" I nearly screamed the command. He kept moving over me, and the pleasure kept coming. I reached my climax, and the pleasure of my orgasm seemed to never end. When it was finished, however, Kabuto grinned down at me.

"I have no intention of letting you get away with just one…. I've been coming ever since you sucked it…." And I felt it too. He pounded me harder and harder. Two more orgasms were in order before we became tired. He slid out of me and lay beside me. I wrapped my arms around him.

"Don't ever leave me….. I love you too much to let you go now…" Tears ran down my face. I knew that it was too much to ask of him, but I did anyway. Damn the consequences. He looked into my eyes and saw how much I wanted him to stay. We both knew that no one could ever find out. Then, Kabuto sat up.

"Teach me to read minds. Teach me Telepathy. That way we can still talk to each other, even when we're far away."

"Then I will have to teach you how to scry…" I looked deep into his eyes, into his mind. "And with how attached we are now… It should be an easy task…." My lover smiled at me, and kissed me passionately.

"Since it's not even morning… We can still be together…" I nodded, then curled up into his protective arms. "I'll never let you go…" Neither would I, so great was my love. We soon fell asleep in each others arms.

TIME SKIP –

Zera teaches Kabuto to scry and read minds over two days. He learns telepathy quickly, and the two of them have more romancing every night.

A week after their first night together, Kabuto is called back to Otogkure to aid Orochimaru. Little do he or Zera know about the events unfolding within her womb.

Zera's P.O.V

I looked down at the pregnancy test in my hand. _Positive_. The word starred back at me, and I felt a pang of helplessness. _'Why did Orochimaru have to call Kabuto-kun away? I need him right now…'_ Tears fell from my eyes. The doctor came in. He smiled at me and his eyes roved my body.

"So, who's the lucky father? Or do you not know? Hey, I'm available, baby!" I glared at him, insulted beyond words.

"Yes, I know who the father is… And I am NOT getting with a sorry excuse of a man like you!!!" He backed away, then seemed to gain confidence in some unknown knowledge of his.

"Now, now, miss… What if he doesn't come back?" I halted my rampage. Never had the though crossed my mind before, but now, I couldn't drive it from my mind. It tormented me as soon as he uttered it.

"He WILL come back!!"

"How do you know?"

"HE LOVES ME, AND I LOVE HIM RIGHT BACK!!!!" Tears poured out of my eyes, and I was unable to contain my fearful thoughts any longer. I buried my face into my hands and wept bitterly. What if Kabuto never did come back? What if he decided he didn't love me anymore?? What if…

"Zera-Koibitokun….. Stop crying… I… I didn't mean to…" I looked up, startled. In the place of the foul-mouthed doctor stood Kabuto. He'd been using an appearance changing jutsu the whole time. I was relived to see him, yet angry at him for doing such a thing. "I never meant to make you cry…" He stepped up to me and I slapped him across the face, though it was one of my more gentle slaps. He looked at me, stricken with the fear that he'd pushed me too far.

"That was for playing such a mean trick." I turned and pouted, tears still falling from my face.

"Zera-Koibitokun, I…" Having heard enough of him talking, I cut him off with a passionate kiss. His arms were around me the second he realized that he might be able to redeem himself in my heart. I pulled out of the kiss to finish.

"That was for coming back….. Now you're going to be a father…. So I hope you can stay and raise your child…" Kabuto nodded. I had no idea what for until he explained.

"I told Orochimaru that I might be having a child with a Kunochi here in your village. He is under the impression that women in Deddogakure are extremely strong, and it does them a lot of good to have the father of their children with them at the birth and to raise them…." He knelt on the ground before me. "Zera Mitzikari… Will you marry me?" Out of his pocket, he produced the most beautiful diamond ring I had ever seen.

"Yes, Kabuto!!! I Will!!!"

EPLOUGE:

"Lord Orochimaru…. Please be patient… the Deddokage will be here soon enough…" Kabuto stood reassuring his old boss.

"How on earth did you get him to show his face?" Orochimaru's look of gratitude and admiration made Kabuto quite proud. He hadn't impressed Orochimaru in, what, almost 7 years? It was a long time.

"I have connections, plus the Deddokage had some… apprehensions… But I dispelled all of the fears within a day." That was a lie actually, a day and a night was the correct amount of time. But who was keeping track.

"Interesting. And I hope I will be meeting your wife soon, to see what she's like…" Kabuto nodded.

"Of course! She wishes to meet you as well! You will meet her and the Deddokage." Orochimaru nodded, pleased with the work of his right hand man.

"Kabuto… Did your wedding this girl help with the Kage's decision to come out? I mean… You're the only one who's ever seen him… and lived."

"Yes it did help. But I married her of my own accord." Orochimaru grunted and relaxed against the tree, closing his eyes. Soon, he felt an oddly calming presence approach them and he opened his eyes. The most beautiful girl he'd ever seen was standing before him, a gentle smile on her face.

"A guy could get used to this…" He muttered when he saw her. Unfortunately for him. The girl was Zera Yakushi, Kabuto's new bride. And a mother to be, for that matter.

"Kabuto-Koibitokun! I've been so worried about you!!" Zera rushed into her husbands arms while Orochimaru watched, becoming very jealous.

"Lucky bastard. Always did like the ladies, though…" The snake Sanin stood upright and walked towards the happy couple. "I take it that you must be Zera, am I right?" He eyed her, following her every curve with slitted eyes.

"That's right… You must be Orochimaru." She shot him a sharp, piercing glance. He was unnerved, but still happy nonetheless that Kabuto had mentioned him.

"Of course. It's such a pleasure meeting the girl who pulled Kabuto into commitment. He always was afraid of being tied down for too long… I see he must have told you about me."

"Only in a passing, when we could trust each other. Most of what I know about you comes from reading the bingo books of other Villages that I visit to plunder and rob." He winced at the acid tone of her voice. Eager to see his new ally's face finally, he changed the subject.

"When can I see the Deddokage!!!? I've been waiting to meet this old geezer from the time he signed the treaty!!" Zera seemed none too pleased with the way in which he referred to the rumored Kage of the Dead. He quickly apologized, as he wished not to find his head severed before he could look at the man who was his only ally. Just one look, that was all.

"The Deddokage will be giving the first announcement, ever, today. To honor the treaty made with Otogakure." Kabuto gave his lovely prize wife a gentle hug.

"I need to go get ready…" She pulled back and kissed him. "See ya! Good day, Orochimaru." Before leaving, she gave him a small bow and hurried off.

"Just where is she going?" Orochimaru was annoyed. She hadn't called him Orochimaru-sama, Otokage, nothing! "She is rather rude to her superiors."

"Well, you'll see her at the announcement, so you can speak with her there." Orochimaru looked at Kabuto. He was really happy, for once in his life. Something occurred to the old snake that hadn't before. As he pondered it, Kabuto became even more excited. Finally, he could wait to ask no more.

"Kabuto, all this time, you've never specified what gender my ally is. Please, explain yourself." The medical jonin started to answer, then a large horn sounded in the distance.

"Come, Lord Orochimaru! The Deddokage's going to be arriving!!!"

"But.."

"The Deddokage will explain. Just ask." Kabuto led the Otokage through the streets. People rushing towards the center would see him, stop, and bow, letting him pass before them. He noted the apprehension with which the people seemed to convulge towards their destination.

"Has my ally _never_ shown his face to his people?" Kabuto nodded, then slowed as a young girl ran up to him. She looked a lot like Zera.

"Kabuto-Niisan!!" The girl apparently was Zera's little sister, because Kabuto had no known relatives.

"Mandy! Hey kiddo! Want to come with us to see the Deddokage?" Orochimaru watched as his former assistant regarded the girl in a loving older sibling way.

"You bet!!!" Orochimaru became fascinated with Mandy, and while they walked, he would ask her questions. Some she would answer excitedly, spilling every detail, down to the last hair. But many she answered with silence and animosity. Se refused to answer these, so he was content to wait out for the answer.

They made it to the center, and soon had the very best view in the village. Apparently, Zera had shown this to Kabuto on his first day in, and it was where he'd fallen for her. Orochimaru became antsy and tried to glean information from what he could hear the people saying. Nothing was of use. Finally, a man came up onto the podium.

"Ladies and gentlemen, please quiet! The Deddokage will be arriving shortly! Please find your chosen places and our leader will be out soon!" The man disappeared.

Orochimaru passed the few minutes they had left watching the clouds pass. A voice soon interrupted his thoughts.

"Hey, you three! We had this place scryed before you!" The Otokage looked to see that a young boy and two giddy school girls were trying to claim their spot. Kabuto shooed them away.

"Go away! This place was reserved for the Otokage, per the Deddokage's orders!"

"Oh yeah? Make us!" The boy swung at Kabuto, but it never connected. A black streak knocked the boy off of his feet, then chased them away to the stairs. When the blur subsided, Zera stood before them, dressed rather regally.

"Jokun, you should know better than to toy with the emotions of the school girls!" She chided. Her glare drove the three of them from the spot, then she turned to her husband and one astounded Kage.

"Zera-chan, you sholdn't be moving like that while you're pregnant!" Orochimaru could almost hear Kabuto scolding her as she had an unfortunate miscarriage. Almost.

"You mean… Kabuto didn't tell you?" She looked quizzically at them.

"Tell me what???" The old Kage looked from one to the other, then back again.

"N-no, Zera… I guess it slipped my mind…" Zera shook her head.

"Tell me What?!?!?!" Orochimaru demanded. The happy couple looked at him, then each other. Zera looked him dead in the eyes and said:

"What I am about to tell you is a fact only one other person knows, and soon, all of Deddogakure will know…" She looked hard at him. "Can I trust you?"

"Of course! I mean, what could possibly be soooo important that I might want to spill the beans to anyone?" Zera nodded, apparently satisfied. She straightened and cleared her throat.

"I am the Deddokage."


End file.
